grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Beff
Carrie Beff '''is the evil, gender-opposite, doppleganger of Corey Riffin as well as the band leader of The Newmans, Grojband's rival band. The Newmans exist only to overthrow Grojband and become bigger than them. She is Mina's younger sister. She is voiced by Lyon Smith. Biography Concept Biography Carrie Beff is a 13-year-old girl. She is a singer and a guitarist and the leader of her own band known as The Newmans. She is very dedicated to her band and she is determined to make her band become world famous. The only thing standing in the way of this is her rival band Grojband which is lead by her worst enemy and gender opposite doppelganger Corey Riffin. He and his band always outrank her band as one-step ahead rivals. Carrie and her band will constantly get into not only band battles, but also burn battles with Grojband in attempt to finally take their band down and reach to the top. Unfortunately for her, they always fail at this. This doesn't stop her from trying to accomplish her dreams. Carrie is not alone when it comes to her dreams. She has the help of not only her bandmates, but also her sister Mina. Her relationships with her bandmates are similar to the relationships that Corey has with his bandmates. Lenny has a secret crush on her but he is too afraid to admit it. He is also always trying to stop her from putting her bad ideas into action because of all the reasons they might fail but she never listens to him and sure enough, her plans end up failing just as he said they would. Creepaway Camp Carrie first appeared in the episode Creepaway Camp where she and the other Newmans faced off against Grojband in a Scary Song Competition. She first got into a burn battle with him before the competition started. She told him that his band came a long way for nothing. She had also revealed that she had won the exact competition twice in a row for the past two years. She also finished the burn battle by telling Corey to imagine the worst burn of his life being sent to him twice. During the competition, Carrie sang the song Ghosts of Clowns, which unfortunately for her, caused her to lose the competition. At the end of the episode, Blade Stabbington threw Biteface at her which caused her to run away screaming. Space Jammin' Carrie appeared again in the episode Space Jammin' where she had booked her band a gig at Sludgefest which eventually ended up being a battle of the bands with Grojband. While Carrie was backstage with her band getting ready for the preformance, her body was suddenly possessed by G'ORB who took complete control of her mind and got into a battle of the bands with Grojband instead of her. G'ORB controlled Carrie to call Mina so that they could track down Trina where they soon kidnapped her and held her captive in their U.F.O. in order to get lyrics from her diary. When the band battle began, G'ORB was still passing himself off as Carrie is his band preformed the song Entry 4987: My Secret Fear and Junk which lost the competition for themselves and The Newmans once Grojband outranked them by playing My Secret is Out. After this, G'ORB left the body of Carrie, leaving her on the ground with the other Newmans, where she fell asleep. Rock the House Carrie appeared again in Rock the House. In this episode, it was revealed that Grojband would be facing off against The Newmans in a Curling Competition. Carrie and Corey got into a burn battle when they first started talking to each other. During the competition, Lenny was too afraid to fight when it was his turn so Carrie had to push him over the edge. When it was Carrie's turn, she went up against Corey and used her electric guitar as a weapon. However, before she could even reach him, Corey used his One Man Band Pack to blow her away with the sound wave which caused her to fly off track, losing her the game. She tried to strangle Corey while he and the band were singing onstage but the others held her back. After the song, The Newmans left in rage and after Lenny tired to correct Corey after making a gender mistake about him, Carrie grabbed his arm and told him to stop talking. Wish Upon a Jug Carrie made a minor appearance in Wish Upon a Jug. In this episode, she, and the rest of the band grew really huge because of a wish that Trina made for them to become the "biggest band in the world." Although, this is a literal version of what Trina really meant, Carrie was still really happy and proud about it and so she and the rest of the band laughed in mockery of Grojband. She also got scared when Trina went into diary mode. During the song, Corey was able to undo Trina's wish and so Carrie and the rest of the band suddenly shrank to their normal sizes again where they were crushed under a giant cowboy hat. Six Strings of Evil Carrie and the rest of the newmans made a brief cameo in this episode. The four of them were seen in the central park. Carrie started the band off and so they all played the acoustic guitar and bongo drum. They started the music, but before they could actually sing, Corey and his possessed demon guitar came by and attacked them, launching them all into the sky. Corey laughed at this because he thought it was funny. Grin Reaper Carrie was revealed to be one of the people under the control of Torbo and his bracelets. She went up on stage and sang a song with her band for everyone about how everything was so happy and wonderful. Grojband, also being under the control of the bracelets, enjoyed their music and they danced to it. After they finished playing, Corey was about to clap until he realized how wrong it was to clap for them and so he bit his bracelet off. Kon-Fusion Carrie had another major role and made her final appearance in the episode Kon-Fusion. In this episode, she and her band decided to get along with Grojband and become the same band. They ended up becoming fused together with her body getting fused with Corey's and they were in control of writing lyrics. Together, they acted like friends but with a slight rivalry that still raged inside of them. Carrie wrote her lyrics for her part of the song but Corey was having trouble getting lyrics from Trina and hiding it from Carrie at the same time. Corey spent all his time goofing off, not really knowing what to do. Carrie was getting annoyed by this and she was losing her patience. Corey tried covering up for this, telling her that he already had lyrics written down and he simply misplaced them. At the opening of their song, Corey was able to quickly get the lyrics from Trina without letting Carrie know what happened. During the song, Carrie sang out positive and loving feelings for Corey and how "complete" she felt with him sharing her body. She even mentioned in a certain lyric how they shared the same soul. After the song, back at the garage, Carrie was annoyed with Corey and his immaturity and at the end of the episode, all of the members of Grojband were painfully defused from The Newmans and returned to their normal states again. Appearance Carrie looks exactly like Corey only with longer hair that is similar to Mina's, She has a red bow and eyelashes on the skull on her hat. She wears an orange skirt instead of pants. She wears thick black eyeliner. She has a more female-like body, being more wide around the hips and her voice sounds more high pitched and girly. She also has blue sneakers with white socks pulled up. Personality Carrie will stop at nothing to make her band a bigger and better band than Grojband's. She is very determined to do so and will let nothing get in her way. She puts her life on the line to make her band's name become the most popular name around and never gives up on being superior to Grojband. Unfortunately, she always fails at becoming better than them and Grojband is always being the band with the upper hand. Relationships *Mina' - Mina is Carrie's older sister. Unlike her counterpart and her sister, Carrie and Mina both love each other dearly and are always looking out for each other and staying by each other's sides. Not much of their relationship has been seen throughout the series but on rare occasions, they are seen interacting with each other and liking each other a lot. In the episode Space Jammin', Mina went to Carrie's gig at Sludgefest to cheer her on. In the episode Kon-Fusion, Mina and Carrie fumped each other saying "Fumps us sis" when they saw each other at Fuse This but Trina told Mina to drop the sibling love. *'Grojband' - Carrie, along with the her other fellow Newmans hate Grojband. They are their rival band who they are always trying to be bigger and better than. However, she and her band always fail and Grojband keeps their title of being more superior to them. The member of Grojband that Carrie hates the most is Corey being that Corey is the doppelganger version of herself. They are usually seen getting into burn battles with each other as seen in the Battle of the Bands, Creepaway Camp and Rock the House. They both agreed to become friends in the episode Kon-Fusion when they fused bodies and became the same band, but they got on each others nerves and had trouble getting ready for the gig. At the end of the episode, Corey and Carrie along with the other Newmans went back to being rivals again. *'Lenny' - Lenny is a boy who is in the band with Carrie. He has a secret crush on her just like Laney does with Corey. Carrie only sees him as a friend right now and it is unknown what it will be like if he asks her out. Carrie is always trying to do something stupid and dangerous and Lenny is always trying to warn her to stop but she never listens. *'Kim' - Kim is a close friend and fellow bandmate of Carrie. The two of them are very supportive of each other given that their goals in the band are very similar. *'Konnie''' - Konnie is a close friend and fellow bandmate of Carrie. Konnie is very loyal to Carrie. She always agrees with Carrie and goes along with everything she says. Quotes *"So, it looks like you came a long way for nothing, Riffin." *"Oh yeah? Well, we've won every contest for the last two years. That's the same number as you've never won." *"Well, whatever the worst burn of your life was imagine it just got send to you. TWICE!!!" *"Okay Newmans, are we ready to rock or are we ready to roll?" *"Not sorry to disappoint you, Grossband! But you're not playing winners. You're playing us!" *"Ready to lose again Corey?" *"This one's gonna be candy. Nobody out solos me!" *"Close it Lenny!" *"We're so much bigger than Grojband and like, most buildings! MWHAHAHAHA!" *"Guys, I seriously crushed the mall!" *"Hello Peaceville! Everything is the greatest ever!" *"Thank you! We are The Newmans!" *"Okay Newmans, let's jam!" *"Mash up anyone?" *"Don't you mean our cool factor?" *"You can mash up our hate into a spong everyone loves. The Newmans featuring Grojband." *"Yeah, we're really good!" *"And if our organs don't fail, we wanna play here tonight." *"Our songs have to be opposites. We'll have the awesome one. Burn!" *"Dude, that was weird. Does he always give speeches?" *"Hurry up, the gig's in ten minutes I'M FREAKING OUT!!" *"Aha? Well I'm going to start writing. You can have the hands when I'm done" *"(singing) who are also dentists!" Episode Appearances *Creepaway Camp *Space Jammin' *Rock the House *Wish Upon a Jug *Six Strings of Evil (Cameo) *Grin Reaper *Kon-Fusion Trivia *The meaning behind her first name "Carrie" is melody and song. Carrie's first name matches who she is being that she is a singer. **Her surname "Beff" is based off of the famous acronym BFF (Meaning best friends forever). *She has the same hairstyle and a similar color to her sister Mina. *She is the only Newman who's surname doesn't sound anything like her Grojband counterpart's. *Out of all of the Newmans, Carrie does the most talking. *Similar to Corey, Carrie seems to put her band mates into danger with her often reckless and crazy plans, according to Lenny, when asked about it by Laney in Kon-Fusion. Gallery A Headshot of Carrie.jpg G'ORB Possesing Carrie.png Corey and Carrie.jpg Carrie Singing Ghosts of Clowns.png Evil possessed Carrie.jpg The Newmans in Creepaway Camp.png Little Carrie playing her guitar.png The Newmans in Rock the House.jpg A Carrie Pic.jpg Little Carrie happily playing her guitar.png Carrie's Feet.png Happy Carrie.jpg Carrie barfing up G'ORB.jpg G'ORB possessed Carrie.jpg Little Carrie strumming really hard.png Little Carrie nervously playing her guitar.png Carrie on the phone.jpg The Newmans in Battle of the Bands.png Carrie playing music.jpg The kids love their song.jpg It's a song about GHOSTS OF CLOWNS!!!!!!!!.jpg Carrie terrorizing the kids.jpg Carrie guitar rage.jpg Carrie/corey.jpg newmans guitars .jpg Carrie under control.png Carrie vs Corey .jpg Carrie Biography.jpg Cool Carrie.jpg References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/56777971309/what-is-the-correct-spelling-for-carries-name-is *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/59785535568/what-are-carrie-and-minas-relationship-as-sisters See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Newmans Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:7th Grade Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beff Category:Alternate Versions of Corey Category:Enemies of Corey